A Truffula Christmas
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Ted Wiggins, his girlfriend Audrey and their families spend Christmas vacation at a cabin in Truffula Valley.
1. Christmas Vacation

It is December 15th in Thneedville. It has been several months since Ted Wiggins convinced the citizens to replant the Truffula forest and the tree-hating mayor Aloysius O'Hare was driven out of town. Ted finally won the affection of her dream girl, Audrey.

Right now, it is Ted's last day of school before Christmas vacation. He and his class are in their classroom having a Christmas party. They are watching "The Polar Express" while eating foods like cookies, cupcakes and brownies.

* * *

Later, the end of school bell rang and everyone scrambled out of the building, excited that they're finally starting two weeks of Christmas break. Ted got onto his mono-scooter and rolled on home.

When he got home, he was greeted by his mother and grandmother.

"Hey, Ted," his mom greeted. "How was school today?"

"It was good." Ted replied.

"So what did you do today?"

"We had a Christmas party and watched "The Polar Express"."

"What else did you do?"

"We also ate cookies, cupcakes and brownies."

"That's great, honey."

* * *

That evening, during dinner, the family was eating spaghetti. "Ted," Ted's mother said. "Audrey's parents called us and said they're going to a cabin in the Truffula Valley for Christmas vacation and they're inviting us to join them."

This made Ted's heart soar. "That's great!"

Mrs. Wiggins chuckled. "I know. You're excited about seeing her, aren't you?

"I sure am! So when are they coming to get us?"

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome." Then he asked his grandmother, "So, where is this cabin in the Truffula Valley?"

"Well," Grammy Norma said. "The Lorax told me that he and the Once-ler built the cabin for travelers who would need a place to stop and rest and spend vacations."

"Cool."

Later that evening, it was time for Ted to go to bed. He is now asleep.

Around midnight, Ted was dreaming in his sleep. In his dream, he is showing Audrey a surprise. He was taking her hand as she kept her eyes closed.

"Keep coming," he said as he guided Audrey to the surprise he wants to show her. "And no peeking."

When he stopped, he said, "Alright, open them."

Audrey opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. Her surprise was a Truffula tree with lights and a star on top. "Did you make this?"

"Yes," Ted replied. "I made it myself for you. Merry Christmas, Audrey."

"Thank you, Ted," Audrey said affectionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against Ted's. He wraps his arms around her waist as they kissed passionately.

Shortly after, the dream fades. Ted opened his eyes to see he was kissing his pillow. He felt more surprised than when he was caught kissing a cereal box months ago.

But he went back to sleep and slept soundly, knowing he will see his girlfriend tomorrow.

* * *

 **If this isn't enough, I'll make more for the next chapter whenever I get the chance.**


	2. Settling In

**Even though Christmas is over, I still want to work on this. Sorry if I hadn't been working on it for awhile, but I had been busy with work.**

* * *

The next day, it is 11:30 when Audrey and her parents came to the Wiggins' home. They sat and ate lunch together while having a friendly conversation.

Shortly after, the two families packed for their vacation and drove away in a van with just enough room for six people to their spot for Christmas vacation. The cabin they will be staying in is five hours away.

In the van, Audrey's dad is driving it out of Thneedville to Truffula Valley on the way to their vacation spot. Christmas music is playing on the radio. Ted and Audrey are watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" on Audrey's DVD player.

About two hours later, Ted and Audrey have drowsed off to sleep. She was laying her head on Ted's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her as they were napping. Mrs. Wiggins smiled at the sight of her son and his girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

When the van reached Truffula Valley, it was snowing there. The animals there were enjoying the cold weather, making snow angels and snowmen and having snowball fights.

* * *

Hours later, the two families finally approached their destination. They parked in front of a log cabin. The Once-ler's home is a short distance away.

Ted and Audrey, who have woken up from their nap an hour ago, stared in amazement at the sight of the cabin.

"Well, here we are," Audrey's dad announced.

The families unloaded their luggage and took them inside the cabin. Inside it, there was a television set, a fireplace and some chairs and couches in the living room. Animal heads and posters are hanging on the walls. There is a table with chairs in the kitchen with a chandelier above them. There are two bedrooms with one on the first floor and another one upstairs.

The two families were amazed at the sight of inside the cabin. They continued unloading their luggage.

One hour later, the two families were sitting at the table eating cheeseburgers for dinner together. Audrey's parents grilled the meat for the burgers.

After they finished eating, the families turned on the TV and searched through the channels until they found a funny TV show playing on one of the channels.

Hours later, the two families settled down and went to bed. Audrey's parents and Ted's mother and grandmother were sleeping in the top bedroom. There was a bunk bed. Ted's mother and grandmother slept on the bottom bunk while Audrey's parents slept on the top.

Ted and Audrey are sleeping in the bottom bedroom. They put on their sleep clothes, climbed into bed, kissed each other good night and slept peacefully in each other's embraces.


	3. The Next Day

**Sorry if I hadn't uploaded in awhile, but I've been busy doing other stuff and I was waiting for a review.**

* * *

The next morning, Ted, Audrey and their families are at the table eating pancakes for breakfast. When they finished, they went outside to play in the snow.

As soon as they got outside, Ted and Audrey started building a snowman. They made three good circles for the head, midsection and bottom. They used five pieces of coal for the eyes and buttons on the midsection.

Once the snowman is complete, Ted asked Audrey, "Well, what do you think of it?"

"Looks good," Audrey replied. Then they saw a familiar figure coming their way.

"Hey, guys!" the figure said.

"Hi," Ted and Audrey said together.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," the figure said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees."

"Nice to meet you," Audrey said.

"Nice meeting you," Ted said.

"So, what are you two up to?"

"We and our families are out having fun in the snow." Ted replied.

"That's nice to hear." The Lorax said.

Nearby, some Swomee-Swans and Barb-a-loots are having a snowball fight.

"Can I join you in your snow fun?" The Lorax said to Ted and Audrey.

"Sure you can." Audrey said.

The Lorax and Ted and Audrey's families were having the time of their lives. They made snow angels, had snowball fights, and slid down hills on sleds.

Around noon, Audrey's dad decided that is now time to head back inside for lunch.

"Well, Mr. Lorax, me, Audrey and our families are going back in for lunch. We'll see you later, okay?" Ted said to the Lorax.

"See you around, kids." The Lorax said before turning and walking away. The two families headed back inside the cabin.

* * *

For lunch, they ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Shortly after they ate, Ted's mom announced, "Ted, me, your grandma and Audrey's dad are going out to find a Christmas tree, and we're going shopping. We'll probably be gone until around dinner. If we are, we'll get dinner while we're out. So you and Audrey take care while we're gone."

"We will, Mom."

Once the couple was alone, Ted asked Audrey, "So, what would you like to do?"

"Let's see what's on television." Audrey replied.

She turns the TV on with the remote and flipped through the channels until she found a Christmas show playing on one of the channels and the couple sat on the couch and watched the show.

The show was nearly two hours long, and when it ended, Audrey turned the TV off.

"So, what do you want to do now, Ted?" she asked.

"Oh... I don't know. What do you want to do?"

The two sat silently for what seemed like a minute until Audrey broke the silence by beginning to sing.

 _I really can't stay_

Ted got the idea of what she's doing and started singing too.

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 _I gotta go away [Baby, it's cold outside]_

 _This evening has been [Been hoping that you'd drop in]_

 _So very nice [I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice]_

 _My mother will start to worry [Beautiful, what's your hurry?]_

 _My father will be pacing the floor [Listen to that fireplace roar]_

 _So really I'd better scurry [Beautiful, please don't hurry]_

 _Maybe just a half a drink more [I'll put some records on while I pour]_

 _The neighbors might think [Baby, it's bad out there]_

 _Say, what's in this drink? [No cabs to be had out there]_

 _I wish I knew how [Your eyes are like starlight now]_

 _To break this spell [I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell]_

 _I oughta say no no no sir [Mind if I move in closer?]_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried [What's the sense in hurting my pride?]_

 _I really can't stay [Baby, don't hold out]_

 _Ah, but it's cold outside_

 _I simply must go [Baby, it's cold outside]_

 _The answer is no [Baby, it's cold outside]_

 _The welcome has been [So lucky that you dropped in]_

 _So nice and warm [Look out the window at that storm]_

 _My sister will be suspicious [Your lips look delicious]_

 _My brother will be there at the door [I ain't worried about your brother]_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious [Gosh, your lips look delicious]_

 _Well, maybe just a cigarette more [Never such a blizzard before]_

 _I've gotta get home [Baby, you'll freeze out there]_

 _Say, lend me a coat [It's up to your knees out there]_

 _You've been really grand [I thrill when you touch my hand]_

 _Oh, but don't you see [How can you do this thing to me?]_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow [Well, think of my lifelong sorrow]_

 _At least there'll be plenty implied [If you caught pneumonia and died]_

 _I really can't stay [Get over that hold out]_

 _Oh, but baby it's cold outside_

Then the two laid on the couch and kissed each other's lips until they felt themselves drifting off to sleep. They were napping peacefully in each other's arms.


	4. Hanging Around

About two hours later, Ted and Audrey woke up from their nap. Ted looked at the clock on the wall. The time is 4:30 pm.

"Well, we got 30 minutes until dinner. Is there anything you want to do until our parents get back?" Ted asked.

"Well, I brought my DVDs with me, so let's watch "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"."

With that said, she put the said DVD in the DVD player and the two lovebirds watch the movie.

Around 5:10, Ted and Audrey's families returned."We're back!" Ted's mother announced.

Ted's mother, grandmother and Audrey's father were carrying a Truffula tree inside the cabin to use for a Christmas tree.

"Whoa," Ted said. "Nice tree."

"Thanks." Ted's mom said as she took off her winter clothes. "Hey, we brought pizza from that pizza place back in Thneedville while we were out. After we're done eating, we'll decorate the tree."

"Okay," Ted replied. After the movie he and Audrey were watching ended, they turned off the TV and sat at the table and ate pizza with their families.

After they finished eating, they hung up Christmas lights, garlands and a star on top. Since there weren't any branches on the tree, they couldn't hang any ornaments. They also put a tree skirt on the bottom. On the tree skirt is a train set on which the train goes round and round in circles.

Once they finished decorating, the two families were admiring their tree.

"Well, how's it look?" Grammy Norma asked.

"Looks neat." Audrey commented.

"I agree." Ted said.

Later, the two families were sitting in the living room watching Christmas movies and shows on the television. Around midnight, the shows they were watching ended, and the families go to their bedrooms, settle down for the night and sleep soundly.

There's only two days left before Christmas, and the two vacationing families were too eager to wait for that day to arrive.


	5. The Next Couple of Days

**December 23**

Ted and Audrey's families ate French toast for breakfast. Then they made plans to go Christmas shopping. They decided to go to the mall back in Thneedville.

They got in their car and drove to Thneedville. Christmas music is playing on the radio. Right now, it is playing "Let It Snow" by Dean Martin. Audrey was humming along.

"Everyone," Ted's mom said. "When we get there, the mall's going to be crowded because a lot of people are Christmas shopping, so stay close."

"Oh, we will," Ted replied. "Malls are always crowded with shoppers around the holidays every year."

When they got to the mall, it was just like Ted's mom said. The parking lot was crowded with cars parked by people are shopping for Christmas.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Audrey's dad planned out. "Audrey, you will come with me and mom to shop what you want to give to Ted. And Ted, you go with your mom and grandma to shop what you want for Audrey."

"Will do," Audrey and Ted said at the same time.

With that said, the two families went their separate ways to buy what they wanted for each other.

In the mall, Ted's family passed by people standing in a line waiting to tell Santa what they want this year. They went into the make-up store of the mall and bought shampoo and hair conditioner for Audrey's parents. Ted bought red lipstick for Audrey.

In another part of the mall, Audrey's family was in the bookstore. They bought a few books and magazines. They even bought a book called "The Night Before Christmas".

The families have been shopping until around 11:30. They decided to have lunch at the mall's restaurant. Ted and Audrey had pizza while their parents had fried chicken.

When they finished eating, they went back to their car and drove back to their cabin in Truffula Valley. The radio was playing "Feliz Navidad". Ted and Audrey sang along. When they finished, their parents congratulated them, impressed by their singing.

* * *

 **December 24**

It is now Christmas Eve. Ted, Audrey and their families were relaxing in their cabin, listening to Christmas music and watching Christmas shows.

"Ted, Audrey," Audrey's dad said. "There's something special we would like to do with everyone in here tonight before we go to bed.

"What is it?" Ted and Audrey asked at the same time.

"We'd like to read you "The Night Before Christmas". I read it to Audrey every Christmas Eve when she was little."

"Awesome!" Audrey exclaimed.

By evening, the evening sky was pitch black. Ted and Audrey's families were gathered in the living room to hear Audrey's dad read "The Night Before Christmas". Everyone was present: Ted was sitting beside Audrey with his arm around her shoulder. Audrey's mom was beside her as well. Ted's mother and grandmother sat on another couch. Ted's dad sat in a chair in the living room and was about to begin.

He looked at the others to make sure he had their attention. He opens the book and clears his throat as he began to read.

 _'Twas the night before Christmas  
When all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a mouse_

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas will be there  
The children were all nestled snug in their beds  
While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads_

 _And mama in her kerchief and I in my cap  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter_

 _Away to the window I flew like a flash  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash_

The poem was 50 lines in length, long enough that it took 10 minutes to finish. Due to this, Audrey fell asleep by the time her dad came to the final line, so he read quietly in almost a whisper, "But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

Once he finished, he closed the book and stood up from his chair.

Ted was awake the whole time Audrey's dad read. Ted picked up his sleeping girlfriend and held her in his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and tucked her in the bed. Then he got dressed for bed and climbed in next to Audrey. He smiled upon seeing his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and dozed off to sleep with his arms wrapped around her.


	6. Christmas Day

It is now Christmas morning! The sun was shining through the windows of the cabin.

Ted and Audrey's families came into the room and smiling with the joy of Christmas excitement filling their hearts and shaking them a little to wake them up.

"Ted! Audrey!" Audrey's dad called. "Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ted and Audrey opened their eyes to see their families in their sleeping clothes.

"Hey, guys, Merry Christmas," Ted said getting out of bed followed by Audrey.

"Better eat your breakfast so we can open our presents." Ted's mom said.

"I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this day for a long time!" Audrey said.

"Me too. I hope Santa brought some awesome stuff." Ted said.

Ted and Audrey ran out the door as if they were in a race.

Once they got downstairs in the living room, they are met with smiling faces by their families and were drinking coffee. The Lorax and some of his animal friends were there too.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" The Lorax exclaimed.

The families had scrambled eggs and biscuits for breakfast, and when they finished, they sat in front of the Christmas tree ready to open their presents.

"Ready?" Grammy Norma asked.

"Ready," Ted and Audrey said at the same time.

"Who wants to go first?" Audrey's mom asked.

Ted's mom picked up a present that belongs to her and has a tag on it that says it's from Ted. She tears the wrappings off and gasped upon seeing that her present was a diamond earring. "You got me this?"

Ted nodded and his mom said, "Aw, thank you."

"Alright, Audrey, here's yours," Ted said as he handed his girlfriend her present. Audrey opened the present to see the red lipstick Ted bought for her at the mall.

"For me?" Audrey asked Ted, who nodded. "Thank you very much. Well, I better try it." She puts the lipstick on her lips and kisses Ted on the cheek, leaving lipstick smeared on it. Ted didn't mind. He liked the whole thing. He thought back on when Audrey kissed him for the first time after he planted the Truffula seed back in Thneedville.

Afterward, everyone else opened their presents. To Ted, the best part of Christmas was spending time with his girlfriend, opening presents and watching holiday movies. Everyone's smiles and happiness were the best gift he had ever received.

"Audrey, do you have a present for Ted?" Audrey's dad asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"I actually do," Audrey said as she pulled out a box that wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowflakes all over, and it had a red bow on top of it. Ted unwrapped it and took the top off to reveal it was a scrapbook.

"What's this scrapbook for?" Ted asked Audrey.

"It's for whenever we hang out together, pictures will be taken and saved in it." Ted replied.

"Well, thanks, Audrey." Ted said and returned the kiss she gave him. Then he realized something. "Oh, that reminds me. I also have another thing for you. Let me show you."

He leads Audrey to a corner of the room where something is covered by a cloth. "First, close your eyes." Audrey closed her eyes and Ted removes the cloth to reveal a Truffula tree with ornaments wrapped around it and a star on top.

"And open them."

Audrey opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing her gift. Then she went over to the tree and touched the tuffs. "Ted, you didn't," she said as if she were about to burst into tears of joy.

"Oh, but I totally did," Ted said. "You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, Ted!" She throws her arms around Ted and embraced him, and he was only too happy to return it. Shortly after, Audrey kissed Ted on the lips and he reciprocated it. Above them, a swomee-swan was holding mistletoe in its mouth and smiled while watching the couple kiss. Ted and Audrey's families, The Lorax and the animals also smiled while watching the whole thing.

 **THE END**


End file.
